Fire Emblem: Life's Blood
by JamesLefay1
Summary: In the Worlds of Shadows and Blazing, an ancient evil has been awakened. What caused this evil to surface no one knows, but the darkness is seeping into each world and slaughtering innocents everywhere. Eliwood, along with Lynn, Hector, and the other rulers of the worlds must ban together to stop this menace. Can these heroes stop this menace before it's too late?


Fire Emblem: Life's Blood

Chapter 1: The Dead of Night

After a long and grueling conflict the bridge between the worlds was finally set right. There was peace for a time, but darkness has a way of seeping back into the world. Deep in the bowels of the World of Shadow a new kingdom had formed, and a new species that none had encountered before had emerged from the shadows. The rumors had always circulated, but no proof was ever found. This species is vampire.

Many scoffed at the idea of vampires being in any realm but as towns of different worlds began to be destroyed only at night, some thought otherwise. One such change of heart, was in Eliwood of Pharae. Eliwood was the Marquess like his father before him and the reports of other worlds falling victim to this unseen menace was flooding his desk. Other kingdoms had pleaded for assistance, but due to a lack of proof he had to turn them down. He looked over the reports again and sighed. He pulled out the last letter asking for help and read it over again.

Eliwood,

It is with utmost hope that you will hear my plea. Our neighboring cities have been ravaged by an unseen force. I can't for the life me figure out who the culprits are. They only come at night, which isn't super uncommon, but they completely destroy and drain all victims of blood and possessions. I'm afraid that the ancient rumors are true…please Eliwood…help us defend against these monsters. Four cities have fallen already…I'm not sure if we can hold our own.

We urgently await a reply.

Yours,

Prince Alfonse.

Eliwood rose from his desk and exited his chambers. He looked to his son Roy. Roy was a young man, probably in his late teens. He was strong, but still young and naïve. He didn't want to leave the kingdom to him but he had to entrust it to his son. His boy though strong was not ready for a menace such as the ones attacking the Askr. He smiled and looked at him. "Roy, come here please."

Roy nodded and walked up to him. "Yes father?" he asked.

"Roy, I need you to look after things here for a bit. I have to go to Askr. Something pressing has come up…"

Roy nodded but his navy blue eyes narrowed in concern, he could see the uncertainty in his father's eyes. "I will father, but what's troubling you?"

He shook his head. "Rumors…" he said, "Rumors that may have a horrifying truth. I'm sorry son, I can say no more. I must leave. Once I have more information I will brief you."

Roy nodded and bowed. "Yes Father. I will be here. Who will you take with you?"

Eliwood thought it over. "I'd take Kiran if he was here, but he's at Askr. Maybe he can provide some feedback…but I'll take Fargus with me. A salty sailor with a flair for Dual Axes will suit me well."

Roy nodded. "Safe travels, father."

Eliwood embraced his son. "Good bye Roy. Be safe. Rely on Seth, he's been staying here for a while now. He's loyal to both us and Erika and Ephrial."

Eliwood made his way out of the throne room and to the old barracks where Fargus trained the naval fleet. He knocked on the hard wooden door and Fargus responded with a shout. "Aye?"

Eliwood walked in. "Fargus," he began, "I'm heading to Askr, and I was hoping you'd come with me."

Fargus nodded with a wide grin, stroking his beard in anticipation. "What are we going after sir?"

Eliwood shrugged. "Rumors," he said, "But Such rumors have been met with corroborating reports. Prince Alphonse requires our assistance."

Fargus nodded. "I'd be honored. I've never been to Askr. When do we leave?"

Eliwood frowned. "Immediately. We'll take the gateway there. I'm afraid that their neighbors in the World of Shadows and abroad are being terrorized by a very dangerous group."

Fargus rose from his chair, packed some of the spare vulunarys from it and stuck them into his pockets. He grabbed his axes and slid them into the holsters on the sides. "Let's go then."

Eliwood nodded and Fargus followed him out. As they made their way to the Gateway a familiar voice rang loud behind them. "Lord Eliwood!" They turned to see a green haired beauty with sparking green eyes. She stood about Eliwood's height and wore a plain brown tunic with brown pants. She had a bow with intricate writing on her back. Eliwood smiled.

"Ah, Rebeccca. It's good to see you!" She rushed into for a hug and he returned it.

"It's good to see you too," she said. She looked at Fargus and smiled. "Hello Fargus, long time no see."

Fargus smiled. "Aye lass, too long. I'm glad to see you're still taking care of yourself. I know how impetuous youth can be."

She nodded. "I've just returned from the World of Mystery. Strange sightings there sir. I hope you aren't going there."

Eliwood shook his head. "Askr," he said, "Prince Alphonse, along with many other princes have asked me to assist them. Alphonse is the closest."

Rebeccca nodded. "May I accompany you sir? We haven't traveled together in years!"

Eliwood smiled. "Of course," he said, "Please." She followed them to the gateway and his tactician was waiting for him.

Eliwood smiled, but thought his presence was odd. "Ah, Mark. It's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

Mark smiled. "You're planning a trip without me?" he teased. "You wound me, sir."

Eliwood smiled. _His humor has always made things easier…(sigh) I have to tell him…I can't do this without him…if we get attacked he can guide us out easier…_ "That was not my intention, I apologize. Strange reports of attacks all over the other worlds have reached my desk. Pleas for assistance have also flooded my desk. I can stand by no more. I must see this menace and what we can do to stop it."

Mark nodded. "Of course," he said, "I'd like to see Kiran again as well. I don't get razz him as often as I'd like."

Eliwood frowned. "Mark, you can come and go as you please. You don't have to stay here in Pherae."

He smiled. "I know," he said, "But I've pledged my service to you, Lady Lyn and Hector. I can't go gallivanting off to another world. What if you need me?"

Eliwood chuckled in his defeat. "Fair enough," he said, "Will you accompany me?"

Mark nodded. "Which world are we going too?"

"Askr.," he said.

Mark nodded once more and looked to the gateway. "Gateway! Take us to Askr!"

A brilliant white light engulfed them and they appeared in Askr in a flash. Sharena was waiting form them.

Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and her white armor shone even brighter against the light of the gateway. Her green eyes scanned them excitedly and gave him a bow. "Lord Eliwood. Thank you so much for coming."

He returned the bow. "You're welcome, Princess. Please take me to your brother. I'd like to know more about this menace." She nodded and looked to Mark, Rebecca, and Fargus.

"Hello Rebecca, Fargus." They gave a nod and smile. Mark however, seemed uneasy. She looked him over.

"I don't believe I've met you."

He nodded slowly. "No…I'm sorry princess, my name is Mark. It's an honor to be received by you…" he looked around, his eyes narrowing and his senses reeling. She noticed his unease.

"Mark…what's wrong?"

Mark shook his head. "Something doesn't seem right…something's out of place here…we should be careful."

Eliwood gave him a curious look. "Mark, you're not prone to paranoia…what's wrong? What's out of place?"

Mark shook his head. "I don't know sir…there's something…evil in the air…just like when we took on Nergal…something…eerily familiar…"

Eliwood nodded and Sharena looked them over. "Come with me," she said. They followed her down the sun soaked streets of Askr. The townspeople cheered them as they walked. Eliwood and Sharena waved but Mark still seemed uneasy. Fargus leaned in.

"Aye lad," he whispered, "I sense it too…something's not right…"

Marcus nodded. "Someone in the crowd shouldn't be here…"

The continued along the path and the feeling subsided. Mark let out a sigh of relief. "It's gone now…" They were at the castle and the large wooden doors were thrown open. They walked in and Prince Alfonse waited anxiously at his throne room, a small pedestal with reports at his side. He rose from his throne and smiled. "Ah! Marquees Eliwood! Thank you for coming!"

They embraced and Sharena looked to her brother. She frowned, for the sudden stress of the situation seemed to drain him. His once youthful face was aged with strain and stress. His cheekbones shown more pronounced than before, and his hair had grayed ever so slightly. Bags started to form under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Eliwood also noticed.

"Tell me, old friend. What's the talk about this force that attacks at night?"

Prince Alfonse sighed. "The World of Shadow and Mystery have been attacked by some unseen force. They only come at night…it's like the old legends say…night walkers will rule the night after the rites of been sung…" He shook his head. "I never thought vampires would exist…" They all stared at him. Sharena leaned in Eliwood. "I'm sorry Lord Eliwood, please forgive him…he's under a lot of stress…there are no vampires…"

"That's enough Sharena!" Alfonse roared. She spun around in shock, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "You haven't seen the damage these monsters have caused! I have! If you saw it you'd feel the same!"

Sharena nodded and bowed her head. "I'm sorry…" she whimpered.

Alphonse sighed and rubbed his temples. "No, no…" he said, "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have shouted like that. These vampires have undermined the walls, traps, and the very soldiers that guard these innocents. So far six cities have fallen victim, two in each realm…they're trying to send us a message…I know it. It sounds like the Emblans have been messing around with their arcane magic again…"

Sharena nodded. "Possibly…but why would they want to start another conflict? They lost everything…it's only been a few months…they can't have possibly rebuilt that quick…"

Alphonse nodded. "I agree…" he said. "Kiran!"

A man with dark green robes and a fair complexion walked in. He pulled back his hood, revealing a youthful face with long brown hair. He smiled at them. "Ah! Mark! Long time no see!" He looked to Eliwood and bowed. "My apologies my lord; it's an honor to see you again."

Eliwood nodded and looked to his other two. He smiled. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Fargus, my chief naval officer, and one of my best archers, Rebecca." They all bid welcome and Alphonse finally smiled.

"I'm so glad you've come. The problem is this. We don't know how to spot this new enemy. How can we know when they strike? We don't know what to look for…"

Eliwood nodded. "I may have a solution. I can call on some of our Bishops. They can patrol the streets and wield their light magic against these fouls beasts. What do you say to that?"

He nodded but just then the doors were thrown open and Commander Anna staggered in covered in blood. They all rushed to her as she collapsed to the ground. She looked up at Alphonse.

"The rumors are true…" she said, gritting her teeth in pain. "They're in every world…The Order of Heros must…" her eyes went white and she screamed in pain. She gripped her sides and she started to shake. Alphonse panicked and shouted for the Clerics. "Cleric! Cleric! Get in here now!" Two clerics in white robes rushed into the room. They stared at Anna in shock and grabbed their staves. They uttered their incantations and used their spells but Anna's pain remained. She shook harder, but this time she grabbed Alphonse's arm.

"Please…don't let me become one of them…"

"What?"

She cried out once more, tears of pain streaming down her face. The first Cleric uttered a spell none of them had heard before and waved the staff over her. Anna settled down, her shaking subsiding and her breathing becoming normal. She leaned her head back and passed out.

The second cleric looked at the first, awed by the spell he used. "What did you use?" she asked.

"…an old spell that I thought I'd never have to use again…"

"What is it?" she asked, "We can use this to help others!"

He shook his head. "No…" he sighed, "We must find the one who did this…only then can we stop it…"

Alfonse looked to him. "What is the spell you used?"

The cleric looked at him. "It's an old charm that I learned from a shaman…it's used for helping sprits cross over to the afterlife…it calmed the demon raging within her."

They all stared at him. "Demon?" they asked.

He nodded. "As you all know I come from the world of Blazing. Once during Embla's reign one of our shamans cursed a man with a never ending thirst for blood. This curse also made him unable to cross in daylight…how the man was able to turn others we're still unclear…but we've dealt with this before…this spell, the Alabantra…was used to stop the turning process."

Alfonse drew nearer, his hand on his sword. "But it didn't work, why?"

"Because the one who defiled her so is too strong…there was always a legend of one of the vampires being born from a dragon…we didn't put any faith in that story…but if this is the legendary fiend…we could be looking at a plaque…"

They stared at him. Alfonse removed his hand and looked to her. "Isn't there anything we can do to help her?" For the first time since Embla's invasion, Alfonse was frozen in fear. His commander, a fierce warrior in her own right was lying broken and bleeding at his feet. And what's more, as the cleric cleaned her up they saw a series of bite marks all over her body. They winced, but this was clear. The rumors were true. Vampires roamed the world of Shadow, and they were coming out to spread their curse to the other worlds…A dark shadow loomed over Askr once again.


End file.
